


Losing You

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s ErLu oneshots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, well it’s kinda angsty I guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Erza and Lucy get into a major fight, causing them to ‘break up,’ so to speak. Little do they know, that interaction could’ve been their last one together.I’m bad at summarizing things.ErLu pairing!





	Losing You

**_Lucy P.O.V._ **

"But Lucy, I don't want to lose you," Erza looked at me frowning slightly as she spoke. I refused to back down, letting my anger grow larger. 

"Why? How weak do you think I am?" I asked, letting my anger get the better of me. 

"Lucy, that job used to be S-class! You could get seriously injured... or worse. Lucy, I just can't let you go," Erza looked at me with pleading eyes, but I paid her no mind. 

"I need rent money. And I can handle myself, I'm not a child. As hard it is for you to believe, I'm  _ NOT _ weak, so just leave me alone, will you!?" I said, getting more and more irritated by the second. I began marching towards the exit of the guildhall, I was stopped by Erza grabbing my arm. 

"Lucy please listen to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please... don't go," Erza pleaded, strongly gripping my wrist. I pulled it away quickly. 

" _ GET OFF ME, BITCH _ !" I screamed as I pulled my hand out of her grip. Everyone in the guild was now watching us, or at least everyone who wasn't watching already. 

"I never thought you were weak. I just… don't think you're strong enough for this," Erza said, muttering the last part. But with that, it crossed the line for me. She does think I'm weak, of course she does, that liar. I looked up at her, biting my lip as I lifted my hand up, slowly nearing her face. My hand was trembling slightly at first, but I soon regained confidence, and regained more anger. 

I slapped the side of her face, with as much force as I could muster. 

I'm not weak, that'll show her. 

"Lu... Lucy, wh... why," Erza asked with pain lacing her voice. She brought her hand up to her already bruised cheek. 

"I... I don't want to see you again, please, leave me  _ ALONE _ ," I screamed. Tears began to well up in Erza's eyes. 

"But, I love you, Lucy," Erza looked up at me, as a few tears began dripping down her eyes. 

" _ I DON'T WANT TO EVER FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN, ERZA _ !" 

Erza buried her face into her hands, her body shaking with sobs. Wendy approached her, attempting to console her, but instead, Erza ran out of the guildhall. 

"I can't let anyone see me like this," I heard her mutter quietly before she left. Wendy and Carla chased after her. 

"Erza, where are you going?" Wendy called out as she too ran out of the guild. A few people followed her, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, and Lisanna, to be specific, but many remained in the guild. 

I clenched my fists with the anger that still resonated inside of me. To my surprise, everyone left me alone, no one tried to approach me. Well, until a while later, everyone but Wendy returned to the guild, all looking strangely depressed about something. 

"Lucy, we need to tell you something. It's about Erza," Mira said, approaching me first, followed by Lisanna, while Natsu and gray remained standing in the guild's doorway. 

I turned my head away from Mira with a 'hmph.'

"Just go away! I don't care about her." I muttered angrily, through gritted teeth. Mira approached me, attempting to place a hand on my shoulder, which I avoided by turning to the side. Looking closer, I saw Mira's were red and puffy with tears. What's going on. 

"Please just listen to her," Lisanna said, her cheeks also stained with tears. What's wrong? Did something happen, to Erza? I guess I'd know... if I let them tell me.

"Fine just talk, but don't think I'm going to care," I replied, this time only pretending to be angry. Part of me was worried about Erza, although I wouldn't admit it. 

"Well, we're not exactly sure how it happened..." Mira said, her voice was shaking. "Erza... she... she was hit... by, some sort of magic mobile. Wendy's there healing her, but, she might not... make it." More tears were forming in Mira's eyes, and they began forming in mine too. I forgot about my anger, my emotions now only sadness and fear. 

"Where... are they?" I asked, my voice cracking. 

"Just outside Fairy Hills," Mira said. I was already running out of the guildhall before she finished speaking. I ran quicker than I knew I was capable of, even though my legs started to hurt I didn't pay it any mind, I just kept running. I pushed through the small crowd of people surrounding what I assumed was Erza and Wendy. As I pushed my way through the crowd, what I saw seemed to be straight of my nightmares. 

There she was, Erza laying almost lifeless on the ground. Her skull had cracked open and blood was pouring out, her head was resting in a pool of her own blood. Wendy's hands were hovered over Erza's body, light shining from them as she tried to heal Erza, but it was obvious she was draining her magic power, and it would soon run out. I quickly rushed over to them and knelt beside Erza, as she looked back up at me with half lidded eyes and slight confusion on her face. 

"Lu...cy? I thought you... hated... me," she muttered, her voice was hoarse and almost nonexistent. 

"Erza, how could I hate you, especially after something like this happened? I love you Erza, I need you to know that," I said sadly, my voice was cracking as tears dripped down from my eyes. Erza lifted her head slightly and looked up at me, showing a small, sad smile. 

"It's funny, all this happened... because I didn't... want to lose you. But now... you're going to lose me instead," tears fell from Erza's eyes as her head dropped back down, hitting the ground with a quiet 'thud.' I turned to Wendy in a panic. 

"She's just joking right? She's not going to die, right? Please, Wendy, tell me she's going to survive! Please! Don't let her die," my last few words were cut off by small sobs, the realization hitting me that Erza may not come out of this alive. Wendy looked at me sadly. 

"I'm sorry, there isn't much I can do to help her. She's already lost too much blood, there's internal bleeding as well. I tried my best, but I don't think Erza can survive." I looked over to Erza, her face was getting paler by the second, her breathing pattern is slowing down rapidly. She looked up at me, and even though a pained expression painted her face, a small smile tugged at her lips. 

"Whether I'm alive... or not, I'll... always love you... Lucy," she muttered, although I could tell it pained her to speak. I leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. 

"And I'll always love you, Erza," I spoke sadly. I watched Erza's eyes as they rolled into the back of her head before gently shutting. Her body fell limp to the floor, and her breathing stopped. I pressed my fingers against the side of her neck, checking for a pulse, but I felt nothing. I turned to Wendy who looked up at me sadly and nodded. 

"Shes... gone. She's... really gone," I muttered in disbelief, my eyes widened as more tears dripped down from them. I leaned over and wrapped my hands around Erza's now dead body and began sobbing into her chest. But through all of this, only one thought lingered in my mind. 

_ This was all my fault. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please review or leave kudos if you would like!


End file.
